


Waking Up in Vegas

by Chailattelover



Category: Naruto
Genre: I like to add characters as I go, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chailattelover/pseuds/Chailattelover
Summary: Waking up in Vegas, next to a stranger that he married the night before was never apart of Sasuke’s plans and yet, here he was.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 98
Kudos: 154
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Hello, Good Morning.

The tall glass windows in the penthouse suite of the Bellagio Hotel faced East toward the Las Vegas strip. The early morning sun shone brightly through the windows hitting the snoozing man who was on the bed facing the window. His eyes fluttered a few times before opening them, quickly closing them when the sun hit his eyes. He groaned and turned to face the other way.

He was just about to doze off again when he felt a breath on his face. He opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when he saw a tan man with blonde hair asleep facing him. Their faces were no more then two inches away from each other.

Sasuke frowned.

_Who the fuck is this?_

He raised his left hand to shove the stranger awake when he noticed a silver band around his ring finger.

_Hold the fuck up._

Sasuke reached over and grabbed the man’s left hand to see a matching band on his ring finger. He quickly dropped the hand like it burned him making the man shift in his sleep.

Sasuke sat up and proceeded to shove the sleeping man awake.

“Ow—What the fu—“ The man asked opening his eyes. “Who are you and why are you in my hotel room?”

Sasuke was struck at how blue his eyes was until he heard the man’s question.

“Your hotel room? Look around idiot, this is a penthouse suite. _My penthouse suite!_ ” Sasuke snapped.

The man looked around in confusion, “What am I doing here?”

The man sat up and Sasuke’s eyes dropped to the man’s bare chest then down to his own bare chest noticing his state of undress.

He was getting uncomfortable by the second and he expressed that the only way he knew how. Anger.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know? I woke up and saw a wedding band on my finger and a naked stranger in my bed!” Sasuke yelled. He moved to get up, wrapping the sheets around his lower regions.

“You don’t have to yell” The blonde man said. “We must’ve gotten married last night by accident after having too much to drink and obviously we must’ve had sex”

Sasuke blanched, “That’s impossible. I’m not gay”

“Neither am I” The man replied, “I’m bi”

“I’m _straight_ ” Sasuke all but growled at the stranger.

Sasuke watched the man shift on the bed as if checking something.

“Hmm, well my ass feels like it’s been fucked so considering we’re both naked and apparently _married_ , I think you can kind of guess who did it” The man said cheekily. Sasuke was not amused at all. His face must’ve displayed that because the man continued saying, “Look, you can relax, we can get an annulment, part ways and forget about all of this. Even though I can’t really remember how we even got to this point but you get what I mean”

If Sasuke wasn’t so angry, he would’ve admired how the man was taking the situation in stride. But Sasuke was angry and instead of responding, he turned toward the en-suite bathroom grabbing his phone on the way.

He went to turn the shower on after slamming the door behind him when his phone rang. He looked down and saw his brother’s name flashing on the screen.

“Itachi, tell me you know a judge that can get me a quick annulment” Sasuke said as soon as he picked up the phone.

Itachi sighed on the line, _“I do know a judge that can get you a quick annulment but I’m afraid I can’t help you Sasuke”_

“What? What do you mean?”

_“I tried to call you earlier before father saw—“_

“Father saw?” Sasuke asked, voice rising several octaves.

“ _Yes and he would like to see you as soon as you land in New York with your, er, husband”_ Itachi answered.

“That’s not my husband” Sasuke snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Did he say why he wanted to see us?”

_“No, he didn’t. The sooner you get here the sooner you can find out”_

Sasuke sighed, “Alright, I’ll let you know when I land”

The brothers said their goodbyes and Sasuke hopped in the shower making sure to scrub his body thoroughly.

He doesn’t have a problem with homosexuals. He never had an issue with his sexuality before, never bothering to experiment with the same sex as many do while in high school and in college because he knew he was straight. So to wake up and be told that he had sex with another man was mind boggling. He also happened to marry the guy as well.

He usually wasn’t this irresponsible. He remembered most of the day before. He flew to Vegas for a meeting that ran longer then it needed to then he ended up at the bar in the hotel drinking his sorrows away since his girlfriend— ex girl friend now—decided to dump him over the phone right before the meeting even started. He remembered going to the casinos and meeting a group of guys — Blondie’s friends?— and drinking some more. Everything is a blur after that.

He sighed and got out of the shower. His chest felt right now that he remembered why he was at the bar in the first place.

_Sakura_

“Hey, we’re on tv!” He heard the man yell. Sasuke cringed. That explains how his father and brother found out. He grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

_Last night, it looks like one of the Uchiha brothers got married in Vegas. Sasuke Uchiha, President of the North America division of Uchiha industries was seen tying the knot with a mysterious blonde man last night. Sources say that the two men flew into Las Vegas on separate flights to keep a low profile. The blonde man seemed to have his friends along but Sasuke looked solo. Is it because his family might not approve of his choice for a spouse?_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned the tv off.

“Hey— I was watching that!” The man wailed.

Sasuke turned to him, “My father wants to see us”

The man looked at him in confusion, “Why?”

“I don’t know. He just told my brother that he would like to see us so I need to buy us tickets to JFK on the soonest flight possible” Sasuke said walking to his bag. He pulled out his Mac and turned it on.

“Look, I’m just trying to get this marriage annulled and go back to living my life. I’m not really interested in meeting the parents” The man replied.

“We don’t have a choice. If Fugaku Uchiha wants to see you, you go to him” Sasuke said looking for clothes to wear as his laptop booted up.

“ _You_ may not have a choice but I do. I’m not doing it”

Sasuke felt his irritation rising, “Look, you will get your annulment alright. We will go see my father and see what he has to say and then I’ll buy you a ticket to wherever the hell you live”

The man rolled his eyes, “I live in New York.”

“Even better. Don’t make this harder than it has to be” Sasuke replied, “Now I need your name and birthday so I can buy your ticket”

The man sighed, “Naruto Uzumaki, October 10th 1993.”

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment typing the information in.

“You mind if I use your shower?” He heard the man— _Naruto_ —ask. He nodded in response.

Sasuke quickly purchased two first class tickets to JFK boarding at 2pm and then quickly got dressed.

It was a little after 9am so he ordered breakfast just as Naruto walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

“So what time is our flight?”

“2pm”

“Well, I’m going to go down and get some breakfast and find my friends. I can meet you at the airport” Naruto said.

“No. I have a car coming to pick us up at noon. Meet me back here at 11:45”

He watched Naruto frown but nodded. Naruto walked out of the room and Sasuke didn’t bother telling him he ordered breakfast for two.


	2. I Kissed A Boy (and I Liked it)

**The Day Before**

8am

Sasuke stood outside of the boardroom looking down at the Las Vegas strip. He was waiting for the CEO of a successful start up delivering company to show up so they can discuss a partnership with them using Uchiha Tech. He was a bit early for the meeting since they agreed to meet at 8:30 but his flight landed earlier than he expected and he didn’t need to check into his suite until noon so here he was.

He felt his phone buzz and frowned when he saw his girlfriend calling him. He knew Sakura was just getting off her night shift as the head surgeon of the hospital she worked at so for her to be calling and not asleep must mean something was wrong.

“Hello”

“ _Sasuke, hi, um, I need to talk to you”_

Sasuke felt himself frown even more, “what’s wrong?”

He heard Sakura sigh, “ _This relationship is what’s wrong. I’m sorry I’ve been holding this in but I don’t want to be with you anymore. Our hours are too different, we barely see each other these days and we can’t even move in because of your father. I’m just tired. I love you, I do but I don’t even feel like I’m with you”_

“What? Please reconsider, Sakura. We’ve been together for years, we love each other” Sasuke replied. His throat felt tight.

“ _We have been together for years, you’re right about that but we’ve only seen each other eight times in the past six months. Eight times! What am I supposed to do with that? I’ve been asking to live together since I graduated Med school because I knew our schedules would be hectic but you said no”_

“You know it’s complicated, Sakura.”

“ _Then uncomplicate it”_

Sasuke sighed, “Can we discuss this when I get back to the city?”

“ _No. I called you for a reason. I wouldn’t have been able to go through with this face to face. If that makes me a coward then so be it. When you figure out how to uncomplicate things, maybe we can try again”_

The phone hung up.

Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear in disbelief. He knew everything Sakura said was true but he thought what they had was strong enough to withstand anything. As pessimistic as he could be, he thought whatever bump that they were going through, they would get over it.

His father didn’t want them moving together because he felt it would distract him from the company. That’s why he worked so hard to show his father that he can handle it. He tried explaining it to Sakura during one of their many arguments these past couple of months but she never got why he even needed his father’s approval. She didn’t understand how he was raised.

He shook his thoughts away as he saw the CEO approaching and decided to call Sakura after the meeting was over.

The men shook hands and walked into the boardroom with a few more people following.

The meeting was long due to several negotiations both parties didn’t particularly agree with but soon enough he found himself on his way back to his hotel.

When he tried reaching out to Sakura again, he was sent to voicemail. So after checking into his room, barely marveling at how beautiful the room was, he found himself at the bar. It was barely 2pm but he felt like he both needed it and deserved it.

After a couple of drinks at the bar, he decided to go to the casinos to find some entertainment. He found a roulette table and stood there waiting for the loud men next to him to take their turn.

“Dude, are you here alone?” Sasuke turned to see a guy with brown spiky hair speaking to him.

“Yes”

“Bro, that sucks. You can hang out with us. I’m Kiba” The man said holding out his hand.

“Sasuke” He said shaking the man’s hand.

“Uchiha?” The man asked eyes widening.

Sasuke sighed then nodded.

“Dude, I have the watch your guys just released! It’s fucking amazing” Kiba said enthusiastically. “Guys, come meet Sasuke Uchiha”

The men introduced themselves as Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee.

“The blonde one is Naruto. He’s really drunk right now” Kiba said chuckling. “I don’t even know why we’re letting him get a turn. Oy, Naruto come meet Sasuke”

Sasuke watched the man named Naruto look up to his name being called and met the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

Naruto waved and yelled “Hi Sasuke”

Sasuke cringed. The man was barely five feet away.

“Sorry about that, he gets a little loud when he’s drunk. We’re about to head out to the strip, you’re welcome to join us” The one named Shikamaru said.

Sasuke thought about for a second before shrugging. Where’s the harm in it.

There was so much harm in it

Sasuke realized that when he found himself lip locking with the blonde man named Naruto.

They were club hopping all down the strip and they were currently at a gay club, the fifth club of the night, when Naruto decided that was the time to dance with him. They were all drunk and Sasuke found himself having the most fun he’s had in a long time.

Naruto started grinding on him and Sasuke found himself liking it. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t but he was too drunk to care in that moment.

When they got to the eight club for the night, Naruto started screaming his love for Sasuke.

When they got to the eleventh club, Kiba suggested they get married since Naruto loved him so much.

When they got to the twelve club, Naruto proposed.

“I love you Sas’ke. Let’s get married” The man whispered against his lips as they kissed

Sasuke said yes.

That’s when they found themselves getting dragged by the other guys to find a jewelry store. It was late but it was Vegas and they found one and bought two wedding bands. They found a chapel quickly after that and got married.

He remembers getting a marriage certificate and a taking a lot of pictures.

Next thing he knew, he and Naruto was separating from the group and they were making their way to his penthouse.

They didn’t waste time as they entered, lip locking practically at the door.

“You’re so fucking sexy” Naruto whispered. “I’m so happy to be married to you, I’m so happy Sasuke”

“I’m happy too. I didn’t think I could love someone this much” Sasuke replied.

Their clothes came off quickly after that. Naruto showed Sasuke how to prep him and soon, after a lot of sloppy blowjobs, Sasuke was buried deep inside Naruto’s heat.

Sasuke has a fleeting thought of this being the best it’s ever felt and that was before he started moving.

The two men went at it a couple of times before they finally fell asleep in post marital bliss.


	3. Do You Remember?

Naruto stood in the elevator as it descended to his floor. His phone was in his hand but he opt to not go through it until he found some pain killers and maybe take a short nap before his flight.

Although he put up a front of calmness in the hotel room, he was absolutely mortified. He didn’t know if he should be angry at himself for drinking so damn much or his friends for letting things get so out of hand. This was so cliché.

He vaguely remembered the night. It was coming in bits and pieces. To be fair, he could see why he would be attracted to the man he married.

_Married._

Naruto glanced at the ring on his finger and sighed.

Apparently Sasuke Uchiha was a well known man. He’s heard of Uchiha industries. They had a hand in everything from Tech to oil, having different divisions for different things. He’s never really heard of any individual names from the company but then again he never really followed the news or gossip blogs.

He was tied between being a 3rd grade teacher and volunteering at the local orphanage.

He only came on this trip because Shikamaru was getting married in a week and the boys wanted their last hoorah together before Shika got too busy for them.

Shikamaru would be the first one out of their group to be married. It wasn’t every surprising since he and his girlfriend Temari had been together since college.

Naruto was known for being a lightweight and he knew his limits but he figured since he was in Vegas, fuck it. What happens in Vegas, right?

Wrong.

Now he’s married to some kind of mogul and he has to meet his _father_.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as he walked to his door. He was surprised to find his room card still in his pocket after a long night.

When he opened his room door, four pairs of eyes turned toward him.

“Oh, thank Goodness, we were just about to go out and try to find you. Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Kiba barked at him.

Naruto winced closing the door behind him. “Lower your voice please. My phone is on do not disturb”

“Dude, we thought Uchiha killed you and dropped you off in a ditch somewhere” Kiba replied.

Naruto turned to him, “You guys remember what happened last night? Apparently I got married”

“Yeah, we know” Shikamaru said pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to him. “Your marriage certificate”

Naruto looked down at it and groaned loudly, “Why would you guys let me do this?”

“Dude we were just as drunk as you” Choji replied.

“Actually, I tried to talk you out of it but you kept screaming you loved him in my ear so I left it alone. You’re not exactly easy to convince to change your mind on something once you put your mind to it” Shikamaru said

Naruto looked down. That was true.

“Cheer up Naruto, maybe this is fate!” Lee said loudly

“Ugh, does anyone have pain killers?” Naruto asked.

Choji reached over to the side table and took a small bottle and handed it to Naruto.

“I love you” Naruto said to him as he gulped two Advil’s down.

“So are you going to get an annulment? I’m sure we can find a courthouse open today even though it’s Saturday. It’s Vegas” Kiba said.

“We have to see his father first” Naruto mumbled.

“His _What_?”

“Why?”

“Sasuke said he didn’t know why. We’re flying into New York later.” Naruto turned toward Shikamaru, “I’m sorry I have to cut my stay short, Shika. I know we were supposed to be going at this all weekend”

Shikamaru waved a hand, “It’s fine. Today is the last day anyway”

“Wait, you’re just going to see his dad and you don’t know why?” Kiba asked incredulously.

Naruto shrugged, “Whatever I need to do to get this annulment quicker”

“Alright. Just be careful. I heard their family has dealing with the Yakuza” Kiba replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

“I’m hungry, let’s eat” Choji said releasing the tension in the room.

————————————————————

Naruto found himself seated between Kiba and Lee at a local diner on the strip. The guys around him were talking about the night, trying to make him remember and he really just wanted to put the whole thing behind him.

“Oh, I almost forgot, here are some picture I took on my phone” Kiba said shoving his iPhone in Naruto’s face. “I sent them to your phone last night per request”

Naruto looked at the picture being shown to him and felt his chest ache.

He and Sasuke had their arms wrapped around each other, both of them had on a silver headband that said ‘Just Married’ and they were smiling hard at the camera.

He looked happy.

They looked happy.

A part of him wish he could remember the night before just so he could remember that feeling.

“Okay, let’s stop talking about what happened last night, Naruto clearly wants to forget about it” Shikamaru said taking a stab of his salad

Naruto sent him a grateful smile.

“Alright alright, what are we doing on the last day here?”

Naruto drowned the rest of the conversation out, finally deciding to go through the notifications on his phone. Besides, the guys asking him where he was at early in the morning, the several missed calls from them, and the photos Kiba sent, there wasn’t much there. When he glanced at the time, he started to stand.

“It’s almost time for me to meet Sasuke so I’m going to head back to the hotel and shower” Naruto said.

“Alright man, text us when you land in New York” Kiba said

Naruto nodded putting money for his food on the table.

“You barely ate. Are you going to take it to go?” Shikamaru asked looking at him lazily.

“No. I’ll just pick something up at the airport”

“Or make your husband feed you. He’s got plenty of money to go around” Kiba commented.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the man in annoyance.

“Whatever. You guys can have the rest of my food if you want. Later.” Naruto didn’t wait for them to respond and headed out the diner. The distance from the hotel was short and he found himself back into his hotel room in no time.

He took a quick shower and packed up the rest of his stuff before finally making his way back up to the penthouse with his luggage.

He had this weird feeling in his stomach which he knew was nerves and tried to talk himself into relaxing.

Soon enough, the elevator opened up into the penthouse.

The first thing he saw was Sasuke peeking his head from the bedroom.

“Oh good, it’s you. I requested they take off the pin to get up here since I realized I didn’t give it to you before you left” He said.

Naruto was confused, “Huh?”

“You need a code to get to the penthouse sui— forget it, it doesn’t matter” Sasuke said waving a hand. “I’m just about done. We can leave in a second”

Naruto nodded and sat on the couch. The coffee table had a tray that had several plate of food and juice and he felt his stomach grumble. He knew he was hungry but he didn’t really have an appetite to eat so he ignored it.

He heard the elevator ding and look toward it to see a bell hop come off it.

“Good morning sir, I am here to gather the luggages to bring down to Mr. Uchiha’s car” The guy said.

Sasuke came out of the room then with his carry on.

“Here you are, make sure to grab that one too” He said pointing to Naruto’s.

“Oh no it’s fi-“

“Ignore him”

The bell hop looked between them for a second before grabbing the luggages and hopping back on the elevator.

Naruto felt a wave of irritation hit him, “Look I don’t know who you think you are but if I don’t want my luggage taken down then that should be it on the subject”

Sasuke sighed, “That’s his job”

“I don’t care. Don’t cut me off and impose your will on me” Naruto snapped.

“Look, I know you’re probably not used to this” Sasuke said waving his around, “but people tend to do stuff for you when you have money. I’m in the penthouse suite, the hotel manager knows to send someone up to get my luggage 20 minutes before I check out. It’s their rules”

“Okay but you’re the one in the penthouse suite not me so” Naruto said feeling childish but not wanting to back down.

“And you’re technically my husband so what’s mine is yours” Sasuke said sarcastically.

Naruto felt his chest ache even more, “Whatever, let’s just go”

The two men left the penthouse suit and rode down to the lobby in silence.

Naruto started walking toward the front desk to check out when Sasuke’s voice stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

Naruto pointed toward the front desk as if it were obvious, “Going to check out”

“I already check us out” Sasuke said continuing to walk to the exit.

“What do you mean? Did you pay for my stay?” Naruto asked incredulously.

“Yes, I put your bill under my name. What’s the problem?”

“I never asked you to, that’s the problem.”

“I didn’t want to waste any time if I didn’t have to. This is quicker” Sasuke said shrugging. They were finally outside and by the car.

Naruto groaned, “I’m going to need you to stop doing that”

“Doing what?” Sasuke asked innocently

“Doing things for me. Especially when I don’t ask. We barely know each other” Naruto said as they got into the car.

Sasuke scoffed, “I didn’t do it for you, don’t flatter yourself. The quicker we get to the plane, the quicker we can get to New York, see what my father wants and get this sham of a marriage annulled. Isn’t that want you wanted?”

Naruto grumbled underneath his breath and turned to look outside of the window.

He couldn’t wait to get back to New York.


	4. The Party is Here

**The Day Before**

“Ah, our first full day in Vegas. We’re going to turn this fucking town upside down” Kiba shouted raising his arms to the sky.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba’s corniness. He stood on the roof of the Bellagio with his four best friends, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji.

They all pooled their money together to get hotel rooms at one of the most popular hotels and casinos for Shikamaru’s pre-marital guy trip. They tried to take a guy trip once a year since they became close in college but with everyone going through different changes in their lives they missed the year prior.

They wanted the best for this year so they decided to go to Vegas because it was cliché and chose one of the most expensive hotels because why the hell not? It sure had one hell of a view.

“I want to check out the casinos” Shikamaru said. “I bet I could walk out of there a richer man”

Naruto chuckled, “I believe it”

Shikamaru was the smartest person he knew and also one of the best. Everyone called him lazy through college but the guy ended up going to law school and landing a job at one of the well known law firms in Manhattan. Everyone was surprised but them.

“Win me some too” Kiba said.

Kiba was a veterinarian and he worked at his family veterinary clinic in Brooklyn.

“No dog breath, win some yourself”

“I want to take some shots” Lee said enthusiastically.

Lee owned a martial arts studio in Brooklyn on the same street as the Inuzuka’s veterinary clinic. The studio was very popular and Lee was in his element teaching both kids and adults the art.

Lee was also a terribly lightweight as was Naruto.

“Fuck no. Keep the liquor away from Lee.” Kiba said. “Keep it from Naruto, too. You always want to do weird shit when you’re drunk and you drag us into it”

“I DO NOT” Naruto squawked.

“Remember that time you made us all go skinny dipping in college” Choji said. Choji was a sous chef under his father at a popular Japanese steakhouse in Manhattan. He used to always cook for the group back in college and one day he’s set to be the head chef.

“In the middle of winter.” Shikamaru inputted. “I almost died!”

“I didn’t force you to do it” Naruto grumbled.

“Dude, we were just as drunk as you. Anything sounded like a good idea at the time” Kiba said.

“The water sure sobered us up quick” Lee said.

The boys bursted out laughing remembering the moment.

“Man, I miss college” Kiba said. He scrunched his face. “Never thought I would say that”

Shikamaru shook his head, “Let’s head to the bar”

————————————————————

An hour in, Naruto lost count at how many shots he took. It was barely noon and he could feel himself stumble as he walked to the casino.

“Why the fuck did you drink so much already?” Shikamaru asked him.

“I only had like three tequila shots” Naruto paused to burp. “And two blue Hawaiians. And a sex on the beach, I think”

Shikamaru twisted his face in disgust, “You’re gross. Try to sober up a bit. Maybe you can win yourself some money in here”

Naruto wasn’t interested in playing but nodded anyway and followed the guys in.

Somehow, he ended up with a rum and coke in his hand and stood at the roulette table watching Choji play.

He faintly heard the guys saying their names to someone but was too focused on the spinning wheel to look up and see until his name was called.

“Oy, Naruto come meet Sasuke” Kiba said over the table.

Naruto looked up and saw a handsome man standing next to Kiba.

He waved, “Hi Sasuke!”

The man waved back. He saw Kiba say something to Sasuke but Lee said something about more drinks that caught his attention.

He knew his limit and he knew he was reaching it but they were in Vegas for the first time. He wanted to have a hangover experience without the whole forgetting part.

They found themselves in a club. The guy Kiba introduced — _Sasuke_ — was with them and Naruto didn’t bother to ask why. They all got more drinks and at some point Naruto heard the man laugh. He couldn’t help but look over and see a beautiful smile on Sasuke’s face.

He briefly wondered if the man was gay.

They went to another club and when his favorite dancing song came on, he grabbed the beautiful man and dragged him to the dance floor with him.

Naruto learned that Sasuke had no rhythm but damn it if he wasn’t even more gorgeous up close.

Definitely one night stand material.

So Naruto kissed him.

And he screamed in his head when the man kissed him back.

They were glued to each other side and lips after that.


	5. Back to NYC

Naruto gazed out the window in awe as the plane descended into JFK airport. Night had fallen on the east coast and the lights made the city twinkle. He sat in first class —courtesy of Sasuke— with too much leg room to bear. As he gazed at his beautiful city, Sasuke worked on his laptop next to him. During the whole seven hour flight, the man barely did anything else. Naruto didn’t care because he was too busy enjoying the perks of being in first class. Free champagne, the fresh food and the fact that his seat can recline. He took a short nap in between eating and drinking. 

He and Sasuke didn’t speak at all after boarding the plane. What was there to talk about really? They both wanted to get this over with. 

The captain announced their landing time would be soon and Naruto looked over as Sasuke finally turned off his laptop and put it in the bag that was under the seat in front of him. He tucked the bag in its place and then proceeded to sit up straight, turning sideways to twist his back. When he turned toward Naruto, he paused in his movements.

“What?”

Naruto averted his eyes back to the window, “Nothing”

Soon enough, they were both exiting the plane and going to baggage claim. Naruto was surprised to see their bags already off the belt, waiting to be picked up.

Sasuke grabbed his bag without falling out of step and Naruto followed, stumbling slightly. 

“Do people do everything for you when you’re rich?” Naruto couldn’t help but ask.

“Not everything” Sasuke answered with a slight raise of the shoulder. Sasuke’s phone chimed and he paused in his step to look at it. “My driver should be waiting on us. It’s too late to see my father, he should be in bed by now but Itachi just texted me saying to bring you to our family’s breakfast tomorrow”

Naruto raised a brow, “You have a driver?” 

Sasuke looked up from his phone, “Would you like to drive in New York City everyday?” 

“I mean, I don’t have a license so I can’t. I take the bus or subway” 

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at that but didn’t respond. He continued walking and Naruto fell in step with him. 

“You can give me your address and I can meet you at breakfast tomorrow” 

Sasuke side eyed him, “We will go there together. My driver will drop you off tonight and we will pick you up at 9 A.M. Be ready. Breakfast is at 10 and my father does not like tardiness” 

Naruto sighed, “Where do they live anyway?”

“Westchester county” 

Naruto was born in New York City and didn’t bother exploring the rest of the state so he’s not sure where Westchester County is. 

“Were you born there?” He asked to keep the conversation going.

Sasuke exhaled deeply through his nose, “No, I was born in Japan” 

“Oh, cool” The conversation died down as they reached a Rolls Royce Phantom. Naruto’s jaw dropped when the man standing by the car bowed to Sasuke and reached for his bag. 

“I’m glad you made it safely back from your trip, Sasuke-san”

“Thank you, Juugo” Sasuke replied and then turned to Naruto, “This is Naruto Uzumaki. He will be my companion hopefully until tomorrow” 

Juugo turned to him and bowed, “Hello Naruto-San. Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Juugo, I am Sasuke-san’s driver and bodyguard” 

“Uh, hi, nice to meet you” Naruto said still in awe of the car. He turned to Sasuke, “This is the car you get driven in everyday?”

“Not everyday” Sasuke replied, “Hurry up and get in” 

Naruto allowed Juugo to open his door and grab his suitcase. His eyes widened as he sat down and saw the lights on the ceiling of the car. 

“This is very nice. What other cars do you have?” Naruto turned to ask Sasuke.

“Does it matter?” 

“I’m just trying to make conversation, jeez” Naruto huffed.

“No, you’re practically drooling and you’re being annoying with the twenty questions. After tomorrow, this weekend will be nothing but a sordid memory. Anything you want to know I’m sure you can find it somewhere online since the media seems to keep track of almost everything I do” Sasuke snapped at him. 

“You don’t have to be an asshole. I like to talk to people and it doesn’t matter if we’ll never see each other again, we can still be nice to each other for the time being” Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke rubbed his temples, “Naruto, I am not a nice person and I don’t like talking to people unless it’s necessary. I also have a migraine coming on because it’s been a long day so I will appreciate it if we enjoy this car ride in silence. Please give Juugo your address so we can get you home in a timely manner” 

Naruto frowned and turned to Juugo to give him his address. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet as Sasuke requested. Naruto could’ve been an asshole and keep talking to piss Sasuke off but truthfully he didn’t even want to waste his breath on the bastard. 

Naruto didn’t realize he fell asleep until he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. 

“Wake up, dobe” 

Naruto blinked and looked at his surrounding. He recognized his apartment building and startled when Juugo appeared by his window to open the door. 

He turned to Sasuke, “Good night”

“Good night. Remember, 9 A.M tomorrow” 

“Got it” Naruto said getting out of the car. He grabbed the suitcase from Juugo, “Thank you” 

“I can bring it up if you would like, Naruto-san”

“Please, just call me Naruto and I’m good, thanks” 

“Good night then, Naruto-san” Juugo said walking to the driver’s seat.

Naruto smiled a little, “Night Juugo”.

Naruto lived on the second floor and his suit case was rather light so he got to his apartment quickly. He was beyond tired and after dropping his suitcase by his front door, he went to his room and quickly fell asleep.


	6. That’s What You Get For Waking Up in Vegas

Naruto heard a loud noise that roused him out of his sleep. He slowly blinked his eyes open and realized he was in his bed at his apartment. He barely remembered how he got there. He turned to stretch when he heard the loud noise again.

Someone was banging on his door.

_The fuck?_

Naruto fell asleep in his clothes from the previous day so he patted himself down to look for his phone as he got up from the bed.

9:27 A.M

Who the hell was knocking on his door— oh.

Naruto’s eyes widened and his heart started racing as he quickly went to unlock his front door.

Sasuke stood before him wearing dark blue jeans that fit his legs great, a white polo shirt, a leather jacket, some shiny slip ons and a look of fury that made Naruto take a step back.

“What the fuck? I told you 9 A.M. Are you fucking brain dead?” Sasuke asked through his teeth.

“I’m sorry, I fell asleep as soon as I got into my apartment last night and forgot to set my alarm” Naruto answered sheepishly.

“I don’t care about your excuses. Go get ready. We’re already going to miss breakfast. We’re going to have to wait until after to speak to my father” Sasuke snapped, “I’m going to wait downstairs, hurry up”

Naruto quickly shut the door behind him and went to get ready. He didn’t appreciate the way Sasuke talked to him but he can let it go for now because he understood his anger. Naruto let his exhaustion get to him and caused them to be late.

He didn’t waste any time, deciding on a quick shower and throw something appropriate on. He locked the door behind him and rushed down the stairs of his building.

He paused in his rush to look for the Roll’s Royce and didn’t see it. He thought Sasuke left him until he heard a honk. He looked over and saw Sasuke sitting in a dark blue Audi R8 and Naruto once again saw stars.

“Dude, this car is amazing” Naruto said in excitement. “The guys would freak if they saw this”

Sasuke glared at him, “Get in the car”

Naruto happily obliged. The inside was heaven made in leather.

“This is amazing” Naruto breathed.

Sasuke pulled out his parking space and into New York City traffic.

“I wish you had this much enthusiasm about being on time” Sasuke said annoyingly.

“I’m a third grade teacher, it’s my job to be on time”

“Hn”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how tired I was last night” Naruto said looking over at the man.

Sasuke looked back for a second before facing the road, “There’s nothing we could do about it now”

Naruto somehow knew that was Sasuke’s code for ‘you’re forgiven.’ He faced the road with a small smile on his face.

“I can’t wait to get there, I’m starving” Naruto said feeling his stomach growl

Sasuke snorted, “Breakfast is at ten AM sharp on Sundays. If someone is late, the family eats without them”

“Wait, so we won’t be able to eat?”

“Yes we’ll be able to eat but not with the family and most likely after we speak to father.” Sasuke sighed, “Maybe if you were on time..”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah. Hopefully whatever your father needs to speak to us about is like a lowkey divorce or something”

“Hopefully. We’ll find out soon enough. We’re almost there”

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to a gate that had a large red and white fan on it. The gates slowly opened to reveal a mansion that practically looked like a castle.

“Wow” Naruto said as they drove down the cobblestone path. It was a about a three minute drive before Sasuke reached the side of the house where the garage doors were. He parked in front of them and got out. Naruto followed his lead, mouth wide. “You grew up here?”

“Yes and no. I went to boarding school in Switzerland when I was seven and then went to MIT so I was only here for the holidays and breaks” Sasuke answered walking through a side door that led into the house. He took off his shoes, pulled on some disposable slippers that were in a small closet and waited for Naruto to do the same before grabbing their jackets and hanging them.

“So do you have maids and stuff?”

“Yes, we have maids and stuff” Sasuke started walking up the stairs that led into the main floor of the house.

“This house is amazing.” Naruto breathed as they reached the grand hall.

“Thank you” A voice said to their left.

Both Sasuke and Naruto paused turning to their left.

“Kaasan” Sasuke said with a smile, walking towards her.

“Sasuke, darling” Sasuke’s mother reached out to hug him. “How are you?”

“I’m fine” Sasuke replied. “I suppose father is not quite happy with me”

His mother cut her eyes briefly toward Naruto before looking back at him, “No, my love, he’s not. We’ll get to that in a minute. Be a dear and introduce me to this young man”

Sasuke turned toward him and beckoned him over, “Kaasan, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is my mother, Mikoto Uchiha”

Naruto immediately saw where Sasuke got his looks from. They were practically twins except Sasuke had more masculine features.

“It’s a please to meet you Mikoto-san. You have a lovely home” Naruto said shaking her hand.

Mikoto smiled, “Thank you Naruto. I take much pride in it. The Uchihas have lived here for generations. Maybe Sasuke can give you a tour later”

Sasuke shook his head in disagreement, “No, I will not”

“Don’t be such a grump, Sasuke” Mikoto said pinching arm. “Come, let’s go see what your father wants with you two”

Mikoto looped her arms around both men and led them to through the house.

“You mean, he hadn’t told you?” Sasuke asked.

Mikoto shook her head, “You know how your father gets”

Sasuke sighed, “I’m guessing breakfast just finished then?”

“Yes, I was just headed to the garden for some tea when I stumbled upon you two. Tea can wait.”

“Did Itachi make it?”

“Yes, he should be in your father’s study with him”

As the two continued to speak amongst themselves, Naruto looked around the house in awe. He has never been in a mansion and it is living up to every standard he has about mansions. If anything, this is better than he could even imagine. He really does hope Sasuke changes his mind and give him that tour.

“Here we are” Mikoto said opening two large doors that revealed an office. Mikoto and Sasuke walked inside and Naruto reluctantly followed.

In the room, two men stood.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and noticed him frowning slightly. The open expression he had minutes before while talking to his mom was long gone. This made Naruto’s spine straightened unconsciously.

“Father, Itachi” Sasuke greeted nodding at each men respectively.

The younger of the two men smiled, “Otouto” He turned to Naruto, “This must be the man you eloped with”

Sasuke winced and cleared his throat, “Yes. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my older brother Itachi and my father Fugaku Uchiha”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both” Naruto said with false confidence.

“I can’t say the same” Fugaku replied. Naruto frowned.

“Fugaku” Mikoto snapped.

“I’m not going to lie to the boy, Mikoto. I’m not pleased with these circumstances.” He said to her. He turned to Sasuke, “What is the meaning of all of this? Since when has liquor clouded your judgement so badly that you make these kind of decision? Marriage, Sasuke?”

“Father, allow me to explain. I-” Sasuke took a small breath, “I was in emotional turmoil. Sakura had just broken up with me that morning and although the meeting with the delivery company went well, I cannot be faulted for wanting to drink a bit to ease my pain”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke in surprise.

“That’s no excuse to get married to a stranger and act a fool. You were all over the media embarrassing the Uchiha name. I did not make you President of the company for you to go do things like this” Fugaku snapped.

Naruto watched as Mikoto narrowed her eyes at her husband.

“I understand that, Tousan. That’s why I called Itachi immediately to try to get it annulled” Sasuke replied with his head down.

Fugaku stared at his son with a frown.

“And you?” He turned to Naruto and asked, “What’s your excuse?”

“I don’t have one, sir” Naruto replied feeling stupid. He couldn’t very well tell the man that he just did stupid shit when he got really drink.

He really needs to stop going over his limit.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him, “Did you know who my son was before you married him?”

Naruto shook his head vehemently, “No, not at all”

“How can I believe that? How do I know you weren’t preying on him and wanted this exact result for his money and status?”

Naruto felt his temper rising and took a deep breath before responding, “I’m not a gold digger. I will happily sign the annulment papers and go about my way”

Fugaku shook his head, “No. You two will stay married”

Sasuke’s head snapped upward to look and his father and Naruto’s jaw dropped.

“ _What_?”

“ _NANI_?”

“Fugaku, surely you’ve lost your mind” Mikoto said to her husband.

Fugaku raised a hand up to silence the room, “We will do a press release tomorrow morning, stating that you and Sakura have long ended your relationship and you fell in love with this man. You both flew into Vegas separately to elope. You will stay married for a year and at the end of the year, you will divorce and go your separate ways siting irreconcilable differences”

“What the hell?” Naruto asked.

“Father, I don’t like men.” Sasuke said desperately.

“You cannot make them do this, Fugaku” Mikoto stated, “Itachi, talk some sense into your father”

“I already tried” Itachi said.

Sasuke turned to him, “You knew about this?”

“He just told me after breakfast. I’ve been trying to get him to change his mind before you arrived” Itachi replied.

Sasuke turned back to his father, “Father please, I don’t even know this man”

“Sasuke, you say you are not a homosexual but married a man. Drunk or not, on some level you must’ve wanted to that night. You will see this marriage through for the year. I already ran a background check on your partner and he’s not dangerous. I will—“

“You ran a background check on me?!” Naruto yelled. “No, no, this is some bullshit. I’m not staying married to someone I don’t even know and you had no right to invade my privacy like that”

Fugaku glared at him, “Please do not interrupt me again, Mr. Uzumaki. As I was saying, I will not let the Uchiha name be soiled. A non-disclosure and prenuptial agreement will be signed. At the end of the year, you will divorce.”

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

“It’s either that or you step down as president”

Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“Fugaku, you are taking this too far. I will not stand with you on this” Mikoto snapped.

“I am not changing my mind, Mikoto”

“Then I will not sit here and listen to this.” Mikoto turned to leave, pausing next to Sasuke to touch his cheek, “Sasuke, dear, I’m sorry”

Sasuke watched his mother walked out of the office and sighed, “Fine”

Naruto sputtered, “Fine? What about me? I’m still saying no. I’m not going to change my mind”

“You don’t understand what’s at stake, Naruto” Sasuke snapped at him.

“I don’t care about your title. This is fucked up and it’s not fair to me” Naruto snapped back.

“Naruto, I read that you volunteer at the orphanage by your house often” Fugaku said to him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, “What about it?”

“It would be a shame to put a contract in to buy the whole street and get it turned into a mall” Fugaku answered, “Maybe a hotel. The options are endless”

Naruto was seething, “You bastard. You would displace a bunch of kids because you don’t get your way?”

Fugaku’s stared him down, “Happily”

Naruto wanted to punch him in the face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Sasuke.

“Naruto, please.” He pleaded, “Do this and I will donate five million dollars to the orphanage when the year is up”

Naruto’s eyes widened, “Five million?”

“Yes.”

So much can get done to the orphanage with that amount of money. They can take in more kids and help them. Keep them off the streets. Naruto didn’t want to be married to someone he didn’t know for a year but the children would benefit so much from that amount of money.

He sighed in defeat, “Okay”

“Money talks” Fugaku said, He turned to his oldest, “Have the contracts we discussed drafted tomorrow morning. Itachi will meet both of you in his office when they’re ready. I want them faxed to me after they are signed. Understood?”

“Yes father” The sons said in unison.

“You’re all free to go”

Naruto got out of the there like a bat out of hell.


	7. Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Your comments keep me motivated so thank you :)

Naruto called out of work for the first time since he became a teacher. He rarely got sick so he never had a reason too. Besides the fact that, he was waiting on Sasuke’s call to go down to Itachi’s office, he did not have the energy to leave his bed.

Even though he agreed to the marriage, he was not happy. Marrying for love is what he always imagined himself doing, not marrying a self-proclaimed “straight” man.

He sighed as he turned over in his bed. He couldn’t believe this was his life. The bright side is that it’s only going to be a year and if he kept himself busy enough, the year would be up quicker.

His phone chimed and he groaned. He picked it up and read the text.

_The contracts have been drafted. Meet at 732 Park Ave, New York , NY 10021, Floor 38 at 2pm_

Naruto locked his phone and put a hand over his eyes.

His phone chimed again.

_Don’t be late._

Naruto was regretting exchanging number with his “husband” the day before after he dropped him off.

He was regretting a lot of thing these days.

————————————————————————

Naruto looked up at the tall building before sighing and going in. The building was full of activity and when he got on the elevator it was packed. He felt his nerves get worse with each floor they passed.

Finally the doors opened and he saw the big letters that marked 38. He stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the receptionist when he heard someone say his name.

He turned to see Sasuke standing by the wall with his arms crossed.

“You’re early, I’m impressed” Sasuke said.

“I just want to get this over with” Naruto said with a shrug as he walked over to him.

“Well, you’re going to have to wait a few moments, Itachi is not done with his 1:30 appointment” Sasuke replied.

Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration. He then looked at Sasuke closely and noticed he looked calm, as if he wasn’t going to be stuck with a stranger for a year.

“Why aren’t you more upset about this?” Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly, “Oh I’m very angry at this whole situation. I’m more angry at myself then anything but what can I do?”

“Is being President of your division or whatever that important that you would stay married to a stranger?”

“Are those kids from the orphanage that important that you would stay married to a stranger?”

Naruto scrunched up his face in annoyance but didn’t reply. They both had things they didn’t want to lose.

A little after 2pm, Itachi stepped out of his office with a man with red hair. They walked to the reception area where Itachi saw them and greeted them with a nod before turning to speak to his receptionist and the red head.

Finally, the man shook Itachi’s hand once more and went toward the elevators. Itachi turned to them and beckoned them over.

“Well,” Sasuke said pushing himself off the wall, “Let’s get this over with”

When they entered Itachi’s office, Sasuke immediately went to the coffee station in the corner. Naruto walked toward one of the two seats in front of Itachi’s desk that overlooked Central Park.

“Yes, Sasuke, please help yourself” Itachi said closing the door behind him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother but said nothing as he drank the coffee.

Itachi walked around to his desk, sat down and looked at Naruto.

“Good Afternoon. I know this may be overwhelming but hopefully we can get through this quickly. Let me be the first to say welcome to the family even if it’s supposedly for a short time”

Naruto nodded at him, “Thank you”

In the corner, Sasuke rolled his eyes. As if aware of Sasuke’s expression, the two men turned to him.

“Well, Sasuke, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?” Itachi asked.

“I can hear everything from here just fine. I’ll come over when it’s time to sign” He replied.

Itachi smirked but said nothing, instead turning to grab a manilla folder.

“Alright, Let’s begin” Itachi said with a small smile. “First thing, as father said yesterday, a non-disclosure agreement will be signed so the story we all agreed on will not leak to the press. Naruto, since your friends were there and know the full story, they’re going to have to sign one as well. I will schedule a meeting with each this week.”

Naruto sighed but nodded for Itachi to continue.

“Second is the prenuptial agreement. As you both know, this is to protect both of your assets and belongings. When you part, what’s yours will stay yours. Thirdly, Father requires a name change from you Naruto.”

Naruto’s eyebrows raised, “As in my last name?”

“Yes. You will need to have your name changed to Naruto Uchiha. The papers for the name change must be done within the next two weeks”

“Hold up, what’s the point if we’re getting divorced anyway?” Naruto asked annoyed.

“We have to make it look as real as possible dobe” Sasuke replied.

“But—“

“It is a requirement, Naruto. I’m sorry” Itachi said.

“No. I’m not changing my whole last name. If it must be done I want it hyphenated” Naruto demanded.

“We’ve never had anyone hyphenate their name when marrying in this family” Sasuke said pouring another cup of coffee.

“Do I look like I care?” Naruto asked the man.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto’s tone.

“It’s okay, otouto. It can be done” Itachi said to his brother. He turned to Naruto, “Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha it is. May I continue?”

Naruto nodded.

“Fourth thing: You both have to move in together” Itachi paused and turned to his brother as if expect—

“What?!”

— an outburst.

Sasuke stalked over to the desk and grabbed the papers from Itachi’s hand. He quickly read them.

“So he had a problem with my girlfriend moving in but he’s okay with an absolute stranger. Is father mad?”

“Well, you’re married to this stranger so it’s not odd for you two to move in together” Itachi replied calmly.

“I barely like you coming over to my home. Why should I let him?”

“Like you said, we have to make this look as real as possible” Naruto replied with a smirk.

“Shut up” Sasuke said in annoyance and shoved the papers at Itachi.

“Moving on, Fifth, Naruto is required to attend any event that involve the business. So polo matches, balls, dinner, etcetera. Finally, we need Sakura to sign a non disclosure agreement as well. Preferably today. Can you reach her?” Itachi asked his brother.

Sasuke let out a loud breath and sat on the chair next to Naruto, “I completely forgot about her. I don’t even know if she’ll be willing”

“Hmm” Itachi replied.

Sasuke looked up at him, “What?”

“I’m sure you know she doesn’t have a choice”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated his family.

“Fine, I’ll contact her”

“Alright. Now I need you both to sign the contract” Itachi said handing them papers. “Also, I’ve managed to convince father that releasing a press statement after everyone signed the NDA would be best. Hopefully by Friday.”

“Alright, good idea” Sasuke said handing him the signed papers. He turned to Naruto, “If you’re free for the day, I can get movers to come pick up your stuff”

Naruto handed Itachi the signed papers, “Yeah I took the day off but I need to pack my things before you send anybody over”

“What things? All you need is your clothes. We can put everything else in storage. You’re moving in with me, you don’t need furniture” Sasuke replied.

“Wait, why do I have to move in with you? Why can’t you move in with me?” Naruto questioned.

Sasuke looked over in confusion, “Have you seen your place? Plus you have a one bedroom. Nothing in that contract says we have to consummate this marriage”

“I thought you guys already did.” Itachi replied in amusement.

Sasuke’s glare toward his brother was so fierce that it gave Naruto goosebumps.

“Who told you that?”

“You just did” Itachi said with a chuckle, “A word of advice, nothing in the contract says you can’t be with other people but be discreet”

“Sure”

“Whatever”

Naruto stood up and stretched, “If we’re done here, I’m going to go. I’m starving”

“Are you always hungry?” Sasuke asked the man. He turned to his brother, “See you later, ‘tachi”

Naruto walked out with a wave and Sasuke followed.

“I’m not always hun-“

Itachi watched as the door closed behind them cutting off the conversation and smirked in amusement.

“This year should be fun” He said to himself before turning to his work.


	8. Marionette

_Dude, why is Sasuke Uchiha’s brother contacting me to meet with him?_

_Naruto, what did you do?_

_I somehow have a meeting with Itachi Uchiha tomorrow morning, why?_

_Naruto-kun, your husband’s brother has contacted me. Sounded very nice. I have a meet with him this week._

Naruto wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he took another bite of his fries. It’s only been about 20 minutes since he left Itachi’s office with Sasuke and his phone was already getting blown up. Itachi wasted no time.

He put his phone down and rubbed his temples. How’s he going to explain this to his friends?

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke asked him with a tray of food in hand. Naruto watched as he slid into the booth. They sat at the back of Five Guys and Sasuke had had his hoodie on to be discreet.

“Your brother apparently contacted my friends already. They’re blowing up my phone” Naruto replied before taking a sip from his drink.

Sasuke tilted his head, “Yeah, I’m surprised Sakura hasn’t-“

A ringing cut him off.

Sasuke put his burger down and pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“Huh. It’s her” Sasuke said getting up from the booth and walking toward the exit.

“Hello”

 _“Sasuke, is there a reason your brother emailed me to meet with him this afternoon?_ ”

“I can’t really say at the moment since I’m out but just know that I’m very sorry” Sasuke replied.

“ _Sorry for what? Is he trying to get us back together?”_

Sasuke sighed, “Why don’t you call me after you speak with him? Maybe you can come over later this week and I can cook for you?”

“ _It must be serious if you’re offering to cook. You haven’t done that for me in a long time”_

“Yeah”

_“I don’t know about the dinner thing yet but I will call back after my meeting with Itachi. Bye”_

“Bye” Sasuke put his phone in his pocket and groaned.

———-

Naruto stood in front of his bed going over the clothes he wanted to take and what to throw away. He was not ashamed to say he was a hoarder because a lot of things had sentimental value but he can’t deny that it was time to let some things go.

He lifted up his band t-shirt and wrinkled his nose at its state. It was practically a muscle tee now with holes in the front and bleach stains. He tilted his head in contemplation then shook it throwing it in the “no” pile. His apartment was already mostly empty leaving only the items in his bedroom. His clothes were strewn all over the room and his “no” pile was definitely getting higher than his “yes” pile.

After leaving Five Guys, he and Sasuke parted ways. Naruto didn’t press about the phone call Sasuke got from his ex because 1) that’s not his place, the marriage is fake after all, and 2) Sasuke looked like he didn’t want to talk about it. They ate their food in silence and parted ways with Sasuke saying that a mover’s truck would be by his apartment around 5pm. The movers to his surprise wasn’t just any kind of movers. They were cleaners, too. They brought boxes and made sure to put his items in them, label them and clean the area after it was all packed. His living room and kitchen were packed up within the first hour.

The storage his stuff would be in was going to be in Brooklyn just around the corner from Lee’s Dojo. He would pack his room and sleep in his apartment for the last time tonight. Itachi already submitted a form to his landlord successfully breaking the lease which Naruto was grateful for.

Everything was taken care of quickly and efficiently. Naruto was beginning to think that this the Uchiha way.

He heard a knock on his door signaling that his friends had arrived and he groaned already regretting inviting them over.

“Dude, what the fuck is going on?” Kiba asked as soon as he opened the door.

“Hello to you too, Kiba” Naruto said with an eye roll.

“Where’s your furniture?” Choji asked as Naruto closed the door behind them.

“Look, I’ll explain everything from the beginning, just give me a second” Naruto said feeling their eyes on them. “We can go to my room, my bed is still there”

They walked to his bed room and each of them found a place to sit and looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto sighed and started explaining everything that happened after he left Vegas.

———————-

Sasuke chopped the vegetables as he waited for Sakura to reach his floor. He was a bit nervous to face her, unsure of how the conversation was going to go.

He received a phone call a few hour ago from Itachi saying that Sakura declined to sign the non-disclosure agreement. Sasuke did warn Itachi of this but even he was sure of Itachi’s persuasion skills.

After he got off the phone with Itachi, he received a text from Sakura saying that she will take him up on the offer for dinner after all.

So now here he was. Chopping vegetables for stir fry, hearing the elevator get closer to his floor and feeling a bead of sweat on his brow.

He knows it’s up to him to persuade Sakura now or else all of this will be for no reason but Sakura is not a weak minded woman. If she doesn’t want to do something, she’s not going to do it.

He heard the elevator open up to his apartment and he wiped his hands on a dish towel to go greet her.

And as always, she was stunning.

Her pink hair that she dyed in high school and never turned back was in an elegant bun. She was wearing make up and bold red lipstick which she knew he loved on her. She wore a little black dress and red heels to match her lips. Her green eyes sparkled under his penthouse’s lighting.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten at the sight of her.

“Sakura” He said breathlessly, “It’s good to see you”

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek, “Sasuke, it’s good to see you too” She pulled away from him and looked around his apartment, “It’s been a while since I’ve been here. I see nothing’s changed”

“Don’t really have the time” He said with a chuckle.

“Of course not” She said under her breath. Sasuke choose to ignore her state and ushered her to the kitchen.

“I haven’t finished cooking yet but I know we have much to talk about so how about we talk while I cook?”

“Sounds good”

Sasuke went back to his station and Sakura took a seat on the island across from him.

No one spoke for a while and the air was tense. Sasuke concentrated on the food, not sure how to begin the conversation.

Finally, Sakura cleared her throat as Sasuke was plating the food making him look up at her.

“Since leaving Itachi’s office, I’ve been trying to wrap my mind around what he told me.” Sakura began, “And quite frankly, I think it’s a bit disrespectful to have me go up there without any notice just to have your brother tell me that I need to sign a non disclosure agreement about our relationship because you went and got _married_?!”

Sakura’s voice steadily increased as she spoke until she was out of her seat, full blown yelling.

“Sakura, please cal-“

“Don’t tell me to calm down” Sakura snapped at him. She took a deep breath. “I am very angry Sasuke and I need you to explain how we got to this point because I am very confused”

Sasuke sighed, he understood her anger and he knew he owed her an explanation so he did just that.

“After we got off the phone while I was in Vegas...”

—————-

“You should’ve called before signing those papers, Naruto” Shikamaru said as soon as he finished recounting what happened.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, “I wasn’t thinking about that at the time. I just wanted to get it over with”

“I knew your impulsiveness would get you in trouble one day. This is illegal, Naruto. He can’t force you to do this” Shikamaru replied.

“I mean, he did imply he would get rid of the orphanage and you know how much that orphanage means to Naruto” Kiba said.

“Right. There’s nothing that can be done now, Shika. Just sign the agreement if you haven’t done so already and let’s get through this year. Once it’s up, it’s good riddance to this sham of a marriage and good riddance to the Uchihas” Naruto replied.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “It’s never that easy”

“It can be” Naruto said.

“What if you fall in love with him?” Choji asked. Lee nodded in agreement to Choji’s question.

Naruto sputtered, “In love? Impossible. The guy is a pain in the ass and plus he’s stuck on his ex”

“His ex who is a girl but he married a guy. Dude is on the down low” Kiba said.

“Exactly. He’s confused. His father brought up the fact that he must have some attraction to guys to have to marry me even if he claims he’s straight” Naruto replied.

Shikamaru sighed, “Just be careful, alright? And the next time they want you to sign anything, you call me immediately.”

“I got it. Thanks Shika”

“Man, I’m going to miss guy’s night in this place” Kiba said looking around. “Hey, do you think Sasuke will let us have guy nights when your turn rolls back around?”

“I mean I can ask” Naruto answered. “But technically speaking it would be my house too for the next year so I don’t see why not”

“Oh, I can’t wait” Kiba said excitedly.

“Wait, have you told Iruka yet?” Choji asked.

Naruto winced, “Not yet”

“You should probably get on that” Lee said.

“Yeah, probably”

“Alright enough of this shit, let’s order some pizza and please tell me you have some beer here somewhere” Kiba said standing up from the bed.

Naruto chuckled and proceeded to grab his phone to order the pizza.

———-

“Okay, let me get this straight” Sakura paused taking a sip of her wine that Sasuke had poured while he told her the events leading up to this moment. “You met a bunch of guys at a casino in the hotel you were staying at, got drunk with them and ended up marrying one of them”

Sasuke nodded.

“And you decided to get drunk because you were heartbroken over our break up?”

Heartbroken was a strong word but Sasuke nodded anyway.

“And now, your father has concocted this web of lies for you and” Sakura snapped her fingers, “What was his name again?”

“Naruto”

“For you and Naruto so the Uchiha name doesn’t look bad”

Sasuke nodded again.

“And you and your family want me to sign a non-disclosure agreement about the bouts of our relationship so that I don’t go to the media and basically say you’re lying when the press release of your marriage finally happens”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up”

“You realize this is nuts, right?” Sakura said with dry chuckle, “You are once again bending to your father’s will. You didn’t fight for us, you’re not fighting to end this fake marriage and somehow I’m dragged into this. Why should I do anything that man wants when all he has done is demean our relationship?”

“Sakura, please”

“No, Sasuke. I’m realizing that we should’ve eloped because maybe then your father would acknowledge our relationship.”

“After this all blows over, we can elope if that’s what you want”

Sakura glared at him, “No. Sasuke, this is the end. I will sign the non-disclosure and I will keep my mouth shut about our relationship because quite frankly I don’t want to have to deal with your family more than I have to.”

Sasuke felt a weight lift off her shoulders, “Thank you.”

Sakura stood up, “With that said, as much as I love you Sasuke, I want someone who would fight for me, for our relationship. I had doubts after I broke up with you but now I’m seeing that it was for the best.”

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss goodbye.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked out of his penthouse and out of his life. He knew they would probably never speak again and it made him angry.

Angry at his father, angry at Itachi, angry at Naruto, angry at himself.

She was right.

He was nothing but a mere puppet and for what?

With that thought, Sasuke grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it against the wall in a fit of rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sasuke is a bit OOC but he really loves Sakura in this story. He’s only going to wear his heart on his sleeve to people he’s in love with and his mom. Also, I apologize if this is not my best chapter. I’ve been having terrible writer’s block lately which sucks because I really want to update all of my stories like once a week.


	9. Blame Game

Naruto watched the numbers on the elevator get closer and closer to the penthouse suite and his stomach churned. He was irritated at himself for being so nervous. It was his first day moving into Sasuke’s place.

The movers came and took the rest of his stuff that morning before he went into work and instead of going to the orphanage after work like he usually does, he told Iruka he wasn’t feeling well, just to get this out of the way. He felt bad for lying to Iruka and not telling what’s going on but how do you tell your dad that you got married by accident in Vegas and you’re practically being blackmailed into staying married?

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes.

It was a mess.

Sasuke texted him the penthouse code and told him that his doorman and building manager were already aware of his arrival which made it easier to hide his surprise when they both greeted him as Mr. Uchiha. Hearing it gave Naruto a funny feeling in his chest that he did not want to put a name to.

Finally, the elevator reached Penthouse and the doors opened. Naruto stepped out to a narrow hallway with dim lighting. The walls were white and the floors were a dark wood. To his left sat a silver console table and a big round mirror on the wall above it. Naruto was already in awe of the place. The ceilings were very high and the paintings on the wall seemed to go perfect with the color scheme of the entryway.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was the one who took the time to put all of these details together.

“Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?” A voice said at the end of the hallway. Naruto looked up to find the man occupying his thoughts standing there and started walking toward him.

“I was admiring the details” Naruto said simply.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“What? I have a thing for interior designing, okay?” Naruto said, cheeks pink. “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I worked from home today” Sasuke responded.

Naruto reached the end of the hallway and his jaw dropped. The penthouse had floor to ceiling windows and he could see all of New York City.

“This is actually amazing” He said breathlessly, walking toward a window. New York City was his home which he loved with all his heart. There was no place like it and to see it on this scale made him love it even more.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto’s reaction.

“So, are you going to give me a tour?” Naruto asked turning to the dark haired man. Gosh, he was so handsome even in sweats and a tee.

“No”

“What?” Naruto squawked. “Dude, this place is huge, I could get lost”

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, “Fine. As you can see, this is the living room. Through there is the kitchen. My office is that way, don’t enter without permission. The terrace surrounds half the first floor of the apartment, don’t jump off it. There’s a game room that I don’t use, feel free to use it. There’s a wine cellar through the kitchen and a bar somewhere in that area. There is also one bedroom down here as well as one full bath and two half baths. Upstairs there are three bedrooms, pick any to use except for the room all the way at the end of the hall, that’s mine. Don’t enter that without permission either. Each room has its own bath but there is one full bath in the hall way and one half bath as well. There.”

Naruto watched as Sasuke said all of this in a monotone voice, pointing at the places he spoke of without bothering to actually show him around.

Naruto felt his annoyance flare but tried not to lash out. This guy was really an asshole.

“Thanks” Naruto turned to go up the stairs to pick a room when Sasuke’s voice stopped him.

“The movers put the boxes in the hallway upstairs for the stuff that goes to your room since you didn’t choose one yet. There’s also a few boxes in the kitchen as well as the living room”

Naruto nodded and continued his way upstairs.

“If you’re hungry, there’s left over stir fry in the fridge”

Naruto nodded his thanks. The guy was confusing. One minute he’s being cold, the next he’s lukewarm. It was frustrating.

He quickly found a room that faced the Hudson River and put his boxes in it. After finally shooting Iruka a text about meeting him for lunch the next day to talk about some things, he unpacked his stuff.

The room was very nice. The floor to ceiling windows stayed consistent on the second floor as well as the dim lighting. His bed was huge and comfortable as hell. He had the standard bedroom furniture as well as a huge flat screen tv that looked to be connected to a fire stick. His bathroom had a stand up shower and a bath tub that was by the windows. His closet was so big that his clothes only fit a quarter of it.

Everything was nice and luxurious but it wasn’t home.

———

Sasuke sat in his office with a glass of cognac in his hand. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Naruto but he can’t help but blame the man for this mess.

He didn’t lose his head like he did in Vegas so what was it about this man that made him do so?

The media statement was coming out at the end of the week which was enough time to have everything wrapped up with the people involved. Itachi had called saying that Naruto’s friends came and signed the non-disclosure with only one of them grilling him for details. He also said Sakura came in signed the papers as well and left without even speaking a word to him.

Sasuke felt so bad for Sakura so yeah he was lashing at Naruto a bit.

————

Naruto watched the sunset from his bed and would’ve stayed there for the rest of the night if his stomach didn’t growl. He was craving ramen as always but he felt drained and wasn’t in the mood to go out so stir fry would have to do.

He left his room and walked down the stairs to where he remembered Sasuke said the kitchen was.

The kitchen was huge as everything in this apartment and Naruto wished he knew how to make something besides eggs and cup noodles so he could really enjoy it.

Going to the fridge, he pulled out the stir fry and went to look for a plate.

“It’s in the cupboard near the stove”

Naruto jumped at the voice and turned to glare at the man, “Can you stop doing that?”

“Stop doing what?” Sasuke asked, going to the cupboard he mentioned. He grabbed two plates and handed one to Naruto.

“Silently walking into a room when I’m not paying attention. It’s creepy”

Sasuke turned toward the cupboard, a small smile wanting to break out on his face.

“What is that?”

Sasuke turned back to him, “What’s what?”

“That” Naruto answered pointing at the dark purple stain on the wall.

Sasuke briefly thought back to his fit on rage the night before, “I threw a glass of wine at the wall”

Naruto’s faced scrunched up in confusion, “Why?”

“Because I was angry”

“Why were you-“

“Are we back to the twenty questions?”

“Can you not be an asshole for 5 minutes?” Naruto snapped at him.

“No, I cannot”

“Dude, seriousl-“

“Fine, Naruto” Sasuke said sharply, “ I was angry because I’m stuck in this fucking marriage with you. Shit”

The lid on Naruto’s angry broke.

“YOUR FATHER PUT US IN THIS PREDICAMENT” Naruto shouted. “THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS BE CORDIAL ABOUT IT”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT WE’RE IN THIS MESS” Sasuke yelled back.

“ _MY FAULT?_ ” Naruto asked incredulously. “HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?”

“INSTEAD OF LEAVING ME ALONE, YOU CHOSE TO DANCE WITH ME! YOU CHOSE TO KISS ME. YOU PROPOSED”

“DUDE, WHAT?” Naruto yelled. “LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU PUT YOUR DICK IN MY ASSHOLE. YOU SAID YES. I WAS NOT ALONE IN THIS SO DON’T BLAME ME, IT’S NOT FAIR”

Sasuke sighed and pinched his nose. He was trying to keep his anger in check so he turned and left the room.

“DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME WHEN I’M SPEAKING TO YOU”

He heard Naruto yell behind him. He quickened his pace to his office to catch a minute to himself. He was so irritated.

Naruto followed Sasuke and grabbed his arm.

“Don’t walk away like a coward. You started this argument, finish it bastard.” Naruto spat at him.

Their faces were close to each other and they were both breathing hard. Sasuke stared into those baby blue eyes that were ablaze and knew what he was going to do next was a bad idea.

He pulled his arm from Naruto’s grasp, grabbed his face and kissed him.

Naruto’s eyes widened as their lips connected. Sasuke kissed him angrily, hungrily. Like a man who wanted nothing to do with him but was also hungry for him.

Sasuke knew what he was doing. He wasn’t drunk this time but he found he couldn’t stop. He remembered that night in Vegas and how intoxicating Naruto was then and how intoxicating he is now. It was those eyes. Maybe those lips.

Regardless, Sasuke decided to deal with the consequences later.

Naruto felt himself kissing back and his brained yelled at him to stop. Sasuke’s kisses were so agressive and Naruto tried to match his pace.

Their bodies were close and Naruto felt Sasuke’s hand running up and down his back. Naruto pulled him even closer.

His dick was getting hard and he moaned into the kiss. He felt Sasuke’s length hardening against his thigh and Naruto knew they needed to stop before things got to far.

Sasuke broke the kiss and moved to Naruto’s neck.

“Fuck” Naruto whispered in pleasure. “Sasuke”

Sasuke ignored the man and continued assaulting his neck.

“Sasuke, we should stop” Naruto tried again.

“Do you want to stop?” Sasuke whispered against his neck.

“Sasuke” Naruto groaned.

Sasuke sighed against his neck and pulled away slightly, “Do you want to stop?”

Naruto took a step back and looked Sasuke in the eyes. His face was lustful under the dim lighting of the hall. His eyes were low and eyeing him like he was the most gorgeous thing in the universe.

Naruto knew he lost any fight he had in him when he saw that look.

“No, I don’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess what happens next 😉


	10. Different Pages

Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose after listening to Naruto describe his previous evening.

After waking up naked, in bed with limbs entangled with Sasuke’s in the downstairs bedroom, Naruto took about five seconds to panic, another five seconds to admire just how good Sasuke looked asleep before he carefully untangled their limbs, grabbed his clothes and hightailed himself out of the room.

When he arrived to his bedroom, he quickly called Shikamaru panicking and since it was the ass crack of dawn and they established it wasn’t entirely a life or death situation, Shimararu said he’ll pick him up for lunch to get the story.

And now Naruto felt bad looking at his friend pinching the bridge of his nose which signaled that he was stressed.

“I” Shikamaru started with a sigh. “Don’t even know what to say to that”

“What do I do?” Naruto whined.

“Not sleeping with the guy would’ve probably helped” Shikamaru snarked.

Naruto groaned, “Yes I got that”

“So, you didn’t cross paths with him when you were leaving for work?”

“No. After I got ready, I went down to the kitchen and ate. My curiosity got the best of me so I tiptoed to the bed room to find it empty and the bed made like nothing happened”

“And you sure this wasn’t a dream?”

“Shika!” Naruto snapped

“Alright alright” Shikamaru said with a chuckle, “If he doesn’t bring it up, then you shouldn’t either”

“But I mean, shouldn’t we establish what we’re doing? Are we going to be the fake married couple that has sex on the regular or was this just a fluke?”

Shikamaru stared at him for a second before asking, “What do you want it to be? Be honest with yourself, Naruto. Ideally, how would you like this to end? What do you want?”

“I honestly don’t know”

“Well, maybe, you should think about it”

————————————————————————

And, Naruto did think about it. He thought about it while he taught his class in the afternoon. He thought about it as he left work. He thought about while he was on the train to the orphanage. He thought about it as he helped the children. He thought about it as he and Iruka left the orphanage in the evening to get dinner.

“What’s on your mind?” Iruka asked staring at him from across the table.

“What?” Naruto replied snapping out of his thoughts.

“You seemed far away all evening. What’s going on?”

Naruto scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness, “It kinda has something to do with what I have to tell you”

Iruka tilted his head in question.

“Promise you won’t be mad?” Naruto asked with a nervous chuckle.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto, “Just tell me”

Naruto gulped, “I sorta kinda got married this past weekend”

“Married?” Iruka asked incredulously. “In Vegas?”

“Yeah”

“To a stranger?”

Naruto thought about his answer. He’s been wrestling with what to tell Iruka for the past few days. Although, he signed a non-disclosure , he didn’t want to lie to the man who raised him and made him who he was today. On the other hand, he didn’t want Iruka too involved since he was the director of the orphanage. He didn’t want Iruka to feel bad.

So he lied.

“He’s not really a stranger” Naruto said looking down at his food. He knew he wasn’t a good liar and Iruka would be able to see right through him.

“Naruto, what the hell is going on?”

Naruto sighed and told him the cover story that was created. The story that everyone would know in two days.

“Sasuke and I have been dating for almost a year now but we wanted to keep it a secret since he’s like president of his family’s company. He met up with us in Vegas for the bachelor party and one thing led to another and we got married”

“Wait, Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha?”

Naruto raised a brow, “You know him?”

“Kakashi used to tutor him when he was like 10 years old. He also dated his cousin until he died”

“Wait, the Obito you guys talk about was an Uchiha?”

Iruka nodded, “I mean, I never met them obviously since I only met Kakashi a few years ago but he still keeps in contact with Sasuke”

“Wow, small world”

“Now the more important question” Iruka said. “Were you drunk?”

“Yes but—“

“But nothing, Naruto. You are known to be very impulsive especially when alcohol is involved. How do you know you won’t regret this decision later?”

_He already did regret it._

“I love him, ‘Ruka”

Iruka must’ve seen something on Naruto face because he sighed and let his anger dissolve.

“Okay fine. I’m still not happy with the decision to just marry like that especially since I haven’t met the guy. It’s especially tacky to marry while celebrating your friend’s upcoming nuptial”

Naruto winced, “Yeah, that is kind of tacky”

“If you’re happy then I’m happy, Naru.”

“Thanks, dad” Naruto said sincerely.

“Okay well, I want to meet him. Hurry up and finish your food” Iruka said excitedly.

“What?”

“Yes, I want to meet him. I mean he’s your husband, just call him or something. I want to meet my son in law”

“I thought you would be angrier than this”

“I’m not all that happy with the situation, no. Ideally, I would’ve loved to meet him before the marriage and I would’ve loved for you two to have a proper wedding but we’re here now so we have to make the best of it” Iruka said with a smile. “Although, you can still have a wedding with friends and family”

“NO!” Naruto whisper-yelled which startled Iruka. “I mean, I don’t want to overshadow Shika’s wedding. It’s bad enough this is going to be on the news”

“It’s going to be on the news?” Iruka asked. Naruto nodded. “Well, I guess it makes sense. The Uchihas have always been a prestigious family both here and in Japan”

“Right” Naruto said scratching the back of his neck again.

“When are you guys going to move in together?”

“Well, uh, we already did” Naruto answered.

“What? I was just at your apartment helping you pack for the Vegas trip. Were you hiding him or something?” Iruka joked.

“No, just moved in yesterday actually”

“Your apartment is a bit tiny for two people. Are you guys going to look for a new place?”

“I moved into his place”

“Oh, now I definitely have to meet him”

————————————————————————

_Omw to the apartment with my dad. He wants to meet you. He doesn’t know the truth._

Naruto stared at his phone as he sat in the back of the Uber with Iruka. He felt bad for lying to his adoptive father so he didn’t want to kill his excitement to meet his ‘son in law’ on top of that. He sent the text message to Sasuke when they were leaving the ramen shop and now that they were ten minutes away from Sasuke’s building, Naruto was getting irritated that he hasn’t responded.

Was he ignoring him because of what happened? Probably. The thought of that only made Naruto more displeased.

When the Uber arrived in front of the building, Naruto watched as Iruka stepped out and looked up.

“Wow, this building goes on forever. What floor did you say you lived on again?” Iruka asked as they walked to the front door.

They watched as the doorman opened the door for them nodding at them in greeting.

“We live in the penthouse”

Iruka turned to him in surprise just as the building manager greeted him.

“Good evening, Mr. Uchiha”

“Good evening” Naruto replied still not used to his new name.

“Mr. Uchiha, huh?” Iruka asked with a smile.

They stepped on the elevator as Naruto replied, “It’s Uzumaki-Uchiha actually but since it’s a mouthful to say..”

“I get that” Iruka said watched Naruto put in the code for the penthouse.

“So penthouse suite huh? What floor is that?”

“98”

“Oh God”

“The elevator is pretty fast usually takes a minute. It’s pretty cool actually”

“Good thing you’re not afraid of heights”

“Right” Naruto said with a small smile. “I texted him that we were on our way, I’m not sure if he’s home from work since he didn’t text back”

Iruka nodded, “If he’s not then I’ll meet him another time since you’re not hiding him anymore. It’s still good to know where my son lives”

Naruto smiled shyly just as the elevators opened up to his new home.

As they stepped out, Naruto noticed the hallway and living room lights on so he assumed Sasuke was in.

He cleared his throat and called out, “Babe, I’m home”

Naruto ushered Iruka inside who had the same doe eyed reaction he had just the day before.

“This place is beautiful, Naru”

They heard footsteps approaching and turned toward them.

“Why the hell are you calli-“ Sasuke cut off as he appeared in front of Naruto and Iruka. “Uh, hello”

“Didn’t you get my messages? I told you I was bringing my dad over because he wanted to meet you” Naruto said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke’s eyed widened slightly as he looked over the man standing next to Naruto, “No, I’m sorry love, I didn’t check my phone. Work had me swamped today.”

Naruto blushed at the pet name, “It’s okay. Um, remember I told you about my adopted father who runs the orphanage I volunteer at in the evenings?”

Sasuke nodded.

“This is him. Iruka Umino meet Sasuke Uchiha”

Sasuke stepped up and put out his hand, “It’s nice to finally meet you”

Iruka shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you too. You have a lovely place”

“Thank you” Sasuke said. “Please, have a seat, I’ll get you some tea”

“That would be lovely, thank you Sasuke”

Sasuke nodded and turned to Naruto, “Love, can you join me in the kitchen?”

“Sure, babe” Naruto said with a tense smile.

When they got to the kitchen, Sasuke rounded on him.

“What the fuck?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I told him the cover story and he was adamant about meeting you. I felt bad for lying so I didn’t want to deny him this”

Sasuke turned on the electric kettle as he said, “You should’ve because now he’s most likely going to ask us questions about our relationship that we haven’t gone over yet”

Naruto scrunched his face, “I doubt he’ll ask us anything”

“What the fuck you think he’s going to talk about while he’s here then? The view?” Sasuke asked sarcastically.

“Just say anything if he asks, I don’t care and we’ll try to stick to that story if anyone else ask”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, “You’re a pain in the ass”

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched as Sasuke grabbed three mugs to pour the hot water in.

“I don’t drink tea” Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him, “I don’t care. You’re going to drink the tea and you’re going to enjoy it. Let’s get this over with”

Naruto followed Sasuke back into the living room and watched as the man’s face turned from a scowl to a smile. Naruto couldn’t help but think his smile was gorgeous even if it was fake.

“Here you are, Umino-san” Sasuke said handing him a glass.

“Thank you, Sasuke and please call me Iruka. We’re family now”

Sasuke nodded and then turned to Naruto to hand him his tea.

“Wow, you got Naruto to drink tea, he must really love you” Iruka commented.

Sasuke faked a chuckle, “He still hates it but I force him to drink it from time to time”

“I love that. So tell me everything. I want to know how you guys met, to how you fell in love, etcétéra”

Sasuke picked up his tea, brought it to his lips and glared at Naruto over the rim of the cup.

Naruto picked up his tea and acted like he didn’t see the look Sasuke shot him.

He definitely should’ve planned this better.

“We met at a bar” Sasuke answered recalling how he and Naruto really met. “Naruto was drunk off his ass and just really loud”

“Hey!”

“That sounds like him” Iruka laughed. “What else happened?”

“Well I was moping a bit because I had just gotten out of a relationship and he just came over and started talking to me. We hit it off, exchanged number and the rest was history”

“Ugh, you make me sound like a rebound” Naruto said lowly.

Sasuke wanted to punch him.

“Of course, we went on a few private dates and I forgot all about the previous person. Naruto has been my person for so long now. He’s the one for me” Sasuke continued. He watched as Iruka got misty eyed.

“That’s so beautiful” Iruka replied.

“I am sorry that I didn’t have a chance to meet you before hand. Naruto just met my parents over the weekend and that’s also because we decided to get married so suddenly”

Iruka put his cup down, “Right, speaking of which, are you sure you guys made the right decision? I don’t doubt your love for one another but marriage is a huge commitment to make so to wed so abruptly is a bit concerning for me. I don’t want you both to have regrets”

“I understand where you’re coming from but it felt right. It feels right. I would’ve proposed to Naruto eventually so why wait? He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I wanted everyone to know that” Sasuke replied smoothly.

Naruto watched Sasuke as he spoke and for a tiny second he believed the words that came out of his mouth. Naruto wished the words were true.

Iruka smiled as Sasuke in way that Naruto knew was a stamp of approval and Naruto internally groaned.

“Iruka, it’s almost nine pm and you have to get back to Brooklyn, you should head out before it’s too late” Naruto said a bit loudly to end any further questions.

Sasuke looked at him inquisitively but said nothing.

Iruka checked his watched and stood up, “Oh yes, you’re right. I know we all have to be up early tomorrow. I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time.” He said turning to Sasuke.

“Please, don’t apologize. You’re welcome anytime. It really was lovely to finally meet you”

“Like wise”

Naruto stood up and grabbed his phone, “I’ll call you an Uber, ‘Ruka”

“No need, I’ll have Juugo drive him” Sasuke said grabbing his phone.

“But-“

“I got it” Sasuke said walking out of the room and putting the phone to his ear.

Iruka turned to Naruto as soon as he was out of earshot.

“I like him”

“I know”

“I can tell he really loves you by the way he talks about you”

_Or he’s just a very good actor._

“Yeah, he’s great” Naruto replied meekly.

Iruka looked at him for a second, “You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired” Naruto lied.

“Juugo is coming up to escort you down, Iruka.” Sasuke said coming into the room.

“Thank you again, Sasuke”

“I’ll walk you to the elevators” Naruto said, guiding Iruka to the exit.

Sasuke walked toward the bar and poured himself some whiskey when they disappeared around the corner.

This whole thing was absolutely ridiculous.

———————————————————————-

Naruto waved as the elevator doors closed behind Iruka and Juugo. He didn’t walk back immediately because he wasn’t ready to face Sasuke now that it was just them.

He knew what he wanted now and he wasn’t sure how to approach the topic especially with the elephant in the room.

Sighing, he finally walked back and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch with a glass in his hand.

“So, that went well. Iruka really likes you” Naruto said sitting across from him.

“Hn”

Naruto decided to go for it, “So are we going to talk about last night?”

Sasuke slowly looked up at him with a piercing glare, “You and I both know last night was a mistake”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously”

“Is that what’s going to happen now? We’re going to have sex just to regret it?” Naruto asked him in annoyance.

“No. What’s going to happen is that we will not have sex again. We will not speak unless absolutely necessary. You will be a guest in my home and when the year is up you will leave” Sasuke said icily. “Do not mistake last night for an act of passion. I was frustrated so I used your body for release. It won’t happen again”

Naruto didn’t get a chance to respond because Sasuke swiftly got up and left the room.

Naruto stared at the glass coffee table as he processed the words.

And the words, hurt. He didn’t think they would as much as they did. And they hurt because Naruto spent the day thinking about what he wanted and decided he wanted to at least give him and Sasuke a try because even though this whole thing was ridiculous, Naruto was a hopeless romantic at heart and started to believe deep down that maybe something real can come from this. It had to be more then just them being drunk. Maybe there was something there.

But clearly, there wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2am where I’m at and I’m very tired but I wanted to get this chapter out. Sorry if there’s an mistakes!


End file.
